


The South's Scouring - Part 2 - Anubis

by Protoniuss



Series: The South's Scouring [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protoniuss/pseuds/Protoniuss
Summary: An flist log posted with full approval of all participants. It revolves around a manly norscan Chaos Warrior from Warhammer Fantasy dominating and breeding a feminized son-turned-sissy-daughter. Full-on incest involving a manly dominant on a submissive shemale.
Series: The South's Scouring [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171712





	The South's Scouring - Part 2 - Anubis

Anointed Warlord: Misrahim. The land of rushes and bees, called such for it was nestled along a long-winding river famed for its regular floodings. Located deep in the south, the Warlord and his bandsmen found the clime uncomfortable, but it had the noted benefit of casting a nigh-constant sheen of glistening sweat upon their thick-set bodies. The people of Misrahim were famed for their intrinsic capability for scent, their agile bodies and feline features, and all these benefits came to naught before the onrushing might of the Norscans. Sensitive noses made for quicker submission before the virility of the Northlanders, and quickly the exertions of battle turned to exertions of forcing thick northern cocks into tight catgirl cunts and even tighter catboy pussies. The onslaught of raid and rapine found its apex in the gilded capital where commoners, priests and nobles were finally rendered equal in the throes of brutal, sweaty fuckings. With the air carrying the heady musks of eager rape and submissive feminine squeals, the Warlord strode upon the royal palace and took hold of his strayed offspring.

Whatever defiance, pleas for truce or beggings for mercy the young princeling might have uttered were quickly and efficiently silenced by a brutal skull-fucking, for the Warlord could only see merit in introducing his reclaimed slut-son to his new existence as soon as possible.With his cock crammed deep down the catboy’s bulging throat, the Ribspreader calmly explained to him his origins. A paternal pat on the kneeling slut’s head was granted, and the Warlord even gave an honest smile at how great his son had come along as he pulled him up and down his throat-clogging length. Finally, while blasting his son-slut’s belly full of cum, the Champion of the North explained that the princeling would become his next addition to his growing pile of daughter-sluts, a warm and fertile hole to breed true heirs with.

With the thick, cloying taste of cum forever remaining on his tongue, the catboy-bitch was made to turn into a proper slut, with jiggling curves, plush breeder hips and hefty, leaking tits. After several days of ripening, the he-turned-she was finally led to her former chambers. There, the pitter-patter of her soles was quickly overtuned by the sounds she had recently grown accustomed to: The rough, fleshy slapping of a heavy, muscled body ramming into a moaning slut. Stepping into her once-private room, she was quickly met with the virile musk of sweat, semen and bitch-squirt, her nostrils burning with the accumulated intensity of days of uninterrupted, womb-battering sex. The entirety of the royal suite, from the gilded furniture to the priceless silks and drapes, seemed to have been either wrecked or stained with cum. The two current occupants, grunting and moaning, were situated on a bed whose tired frame steadily creaked in protest. The catslut was graced with the sight and sounds of her father’s hairy balls pulling up and pumping, ejecting another load into a groaning, brown-skinned cumdumpster.

A look to the side from the brute took note of the entering once-son. A fanged smile graced his features as his eyes took in the newly-turned bitch.

“Say hello to your sister.” The Northlander Champion stated with absurd calmness as he finished unloading into Jade's overfilled depths. “... half-sister, to be precise. She’s from one of the northern realms.” The cock-and-cum-crammed boi-bitch could only utter a weak, spluttering moan, rivulets of thick batter drooling out of her stuffed mouth. Her father slowly dragged his glistening pillar of cock from the fucked out boipussy, treating the Princess of Misrahim to the sight of her half-sister’s gaping, cum-leaking hole, her belly straining to contain the frightening amount of fatherly spunk sloshing within her. “She served well while you took your time.” His calloused hand caressed his used up slut’s jiggling rear. “Come here. Take a close look.” He spoke as he spread his exhausted daughter’s abused fucktunnel, causing cloying ballcream to splash out. He kept his fat cockflare beside the cum-leaking boipussy, glistening with a thick coating of batter and drooling yet more thick stuff “This is what a daughter’s success looks like.”

Enchanted: Specialization and division of the labor was said to be the crowned fuel of civilization, and back-bone of mighty nations. Misrahim and her people took the meaning of this philosophy literally as seen in the very biological compostion of her people. Size, feline features, dexterity, and magical properties all varied from catling to catling, but if it was one thing for certain it was the three castes. Four-legged brutes that embarrass even the mightiest of centaurs comprised the Sons of Anubis, the very men of Misrahim who composed its physical labor, protection, and military body. Hanging cocks and raging muscles swayed with every stoop and stomp of the marching hooves, the streets and peasant quarters covered with their kind as their genetics comprise the majority of the working class. A step above would be the very feline creatures whose curves and fertility mirror the very muscles in the men below. The Daughters of Sphinx were bipedal humanoids most resembling their Elf ancestors in appearance and Troll bloodlines in savagery; cunning, seductive, and intelligent, the women of the Sphinx comprised of diplomats, mystics, oracles, and Ladies of the Court; locked away in the safety of their pyramid gardens to conduct the ins and outs of running the city.

Every so often, neither an Anubis male nor Sphinx female are born. Bipedal felines with the curves of the Sphinx and the XY chromosomes of Anubis is born hailing the rise of a new Oracle Prince, mystical creatures heralding prophetic visions that had continued to push the city of Misrahim into the prosperous state it finds itself in currently.

It's a shame that the very vision of a mammoth brute violating his body was put off as a simple nightmare, as neither the warforged Anubis nor the diplomatic Sphinx could save their city from the might of the Warlord.

Cum, potion, and magick had converted the Oracle of Prosperity into the Oracle of Depravity, plagued by the very acts the boy-prince's Father will be commiting against him in the very hour, plagued by the very thought of his own bitchclit squirting and leaking in the very excitement of the vile act.

Golden fur crested the fragile arms and hair region on the boy's body, the rest of his delicate skin exposed by the sleek lotion his new captors poured on him. Perky breasts, thicc hips, shriveled clit, and wet-cunt; the Warlord's seed and dedication to his fucksluts had fruited him with another beautiful fuckpig. Feline eyes with a hazel-nut tone enlarged and the sensitive nasal receptors began to overload at the sight and smell of the gaping bitch-cunt pouring out globs of ball-snot as Father's cock de-sheathed itself from the bitch-hole, but still remaining very near the claimed orifice as the cock-head pressed up on the anal-ring to stimulate more goo to pour out.

"H-hello, broth--, sist-, I.." mumbled out the Oracle as his purrs began to coax out as he dropped to his knees as commanded, Father's rugged hands guiding him closer and closer to the leaking pussy before finally he was pressed lip to fuck-hole. Whimpering, the Oracle first clenched his mouth tight as the thick yogurt cum attempted to seep in, but Father's cock began to press on his cheek and the very calluosed fingers opened the boy's mouth nice and wide, a reluctant tongue digging into his bitch-boi sibling pucker to taste and drink from the Fountain of Ballgoo his Father had so carefully prepared for him.

Anointed Warlord: The raw fuck-musk she had been made to wade through still couldn’t compare to the cocktail of mind-melting pheromones radiating from the combination of the Warlord’s cum-glistening cock and the slut’s spunk-flooded hole. From that squirting bimboi-hole - still twitching as if begging for more - poured thick cum in slow, tough rivulets. The primal breeding-stench of the overbred sow forced itself into the newly-minted Oracle’s senses in an aggressive manner, inflaming the flood of sluttifying hormones already coursing through her.

“She worked hard, whereas you took your time.” her father commented, giving an affectionate caress over Jade's jiggling rear. His pale gaze turned to the fresh fuckmeat “You will make it up to her.” Suddenly his powerful grip clamped down on the new fuckslut’s head and decisively forced her face into her half-sister’s gaping asscunt. ”Kiss your sister hello, slut. Show her that you appreciate her efforts.” His grip was unforgiving, grinding his slut-son’s royal features into that gooey creampie. Her nose was made to dip deep into her father’s cum-marked territory, giving her a taste of how her own sissy-cunt would soon be stamped. Her used up half-sister could only emit weak groans as more spunk splashed from her cum-clogged throat. Yet, despite her fuck-dimmed understanding of her surroundings, Jade weakly pushed her creampie'd asscunt back into her new sister’s face, likely more on slutty instinct than anything else.

Enchanted: Confusion lay into how a bitchboi can turn from rape victim to willing fuckpig for cock in such a swift manner; the secret is most definitely in the over stimulation of w-hormones and secretion of fuck-fluids. The Warlord used many methods to induce this state of loyalty to his swollen cock, and particularly in the cat race their own sensitive nasal passages were taken advantage of. Powerful nasal receptors able to detect humanoid miles away is a powerful tool for degradation when plunged deep into the gooey, gaping cunt of a broken, defeated, and deliciously built half-sibling that had just taken Father's cock.

"I'm.. I"m sorry sister, you can rest now," purred out the Oracle as his face was plunged deep into the very meaty cheeks that smelled of sweat, cock, pussy-juice, and cum. Jade's eyes began to roll in an aheago state as the broken slut was in an unrecognizable cock-trance, her body positioned doggy style as the cum-splattered facial features rested in a pillow. Massive ass cheeks were spread open by the Warlord as he coaxed his son to make love to his very half-sibling, the shriveled clit of Jade squished between the thighs below. Nose, tongue, and lips locked with the gooey fuck-hole as the Oracle took in every mililiter of cock-goo and pussy-liquid, sister and sister pleasing each other like long lost lovers for Father's very greedy pleasure, his swollen mammoth of a cock-beast pressing up between pussy-lips and oral-lips to join in on the fun and continue to secrete more delicious goo for the fuck-sluts. Petite fingers reached down and began to rub and massage Jade's shriveled clitty, a soft moan escaping the drugged up Elf-bitch as the clit and cunt simultatinously climaxed, squirt spraying out of the caved in fuck-hole and spraying the majority of the trenched Warlord seed straight down the Oracle's throat, clogging it as the very boy's eyes began to get watery from the lack of oxygen.

Enchanted: A tongue crawled out of the slut's mouth and began to lick from cunt to clit up and down, over and over, "Hello sister, hello sister," mumbled the bitch-boi kitty as he obeyed Father's commands, "Does this please you, Father?"

Anointed Warlord: His hand eased its grip, letting his newest son-slut take a breather in between guzzling gobs of fuckfluids. "Good girl." He patted the cat-slut's head “However, there is yet the main course.”

Her father’s erection loomed before her, the fist-sized, flange-shaped head hovering just inches from her nose. As well-acquainted with his taste and size her throat had become, the shaft’s thick coating of sissy-juices and alpha-spunk elevated the vulgar musk of this hulking monster to new levels. Coarse and piercing, the primal rut-stench invaded the senses of Misrahim’s Oracle, battering against restraint, hesitation and awareness to force her feminine breeding-instincts to the fore -- to turn her into the feminine, fertile fucksow her father’s cock desired. As if sensing another ready broodmare-son, the gaping glans suddenly spurted a thick splash of cum across the fresh princess’s face, marking her as its next cumdumpster. Emphatically, the Warlord dipped his fat cockhead into Jade's winking asscunt, dragging out a last strand of sex-fluids before bringing it back before the Oracle.

“This is the cock that made you.” He spoke as he thrust his hips forward, grinding that sex-coated cockflare into his newest daughter’s face “It gave you life.” The low-hanging balls beneath swayed heavily, the hairy sac shiny with the previous slut’s saliva and asspussy-juices. The testicles audibly gurgled, so loaded they were again already, driven into overproduction to ensure every hole’s seeding. “It turned you into my girl.” That bestial head rubbed all over the new princess’s face, making sure not to leave a single inch without a glistening sheen of fuckmusk, before pushing towards her mouth “And next, it will turn you into my woman.” It was a promise, spoken with a gentle voice, as his calloused grip took hold of her hair and pulled her mouth over his intruding whore-maker.

Enchanted: The splash of cock-juice that sprayed all over the pretty facial features began to trail down the oiled up body in over-flow; pussy juice, old cock-goo, and fresh ball-slob had both flooded the room with musk and the newly found fuck-slaves body. A curious tongue peeked out of the plump lips to drag back a glob of the yogurt-textured fluids into the oral region, both nasal and oral receptors lighting up from over-stimulation as the very body began to overstimulate as well; the kitty's kitty began to drip, the clitty began to leak, and the tits began to swell and churn with the delicious taste of cat-milk; the swaying in contrast to the hairy sack of alpha-seed that hung over-head.

"This... cock... My maker, my Father, my lover," purred out the Oracle in understanding as he approached the beast with a two-handed grip, feeling the throbs and swelling of his Father, "It must be so hard to be a man blessed by Anubis himself, such hunger and such cravings, can I alleviate you Father in any way?" whispered the fuck-slut to the cock-head as Father's grip brought him closer and closer to the reunion of Father-cock and boy-throat. "Apologies sister, but as father said this is the main course, and every good main course needs to marinade." Gripping the cock firmly with one hand and releasing the next to yank on sister's clit, the fuck-slut smashed the entire length of Dad's man-meat into the gaping cunt and began to lick at it's underside whilst impaled. "Slowly Father, let the goo drip out," mumbled the boy as he guided the brute to slowly de-sheath his cock from the drugged up fuck-slave, further goo now coating the cock as the slut continued to lick at both sister and Father until the full length of the cock was glistening with another layer of pussy juice. Licking sisters cunt once more, the boy turned his attention to the hairy hog as he rested his fingers on the hairy bush and plunged a good half of the full length in a single swallow, only to spit it out and smash his sisters pussy on Dad's cock once more, repeating the process of cunt-to-throat.

Anointed Warlord: The Warlord took pauses to dip his saliva-glistening member into Jade’s cunt before shoving it back down the Oracle’s needy maw. A rough, heady switch-fuck between throat-and-ass was quickly ensuing. The Ribspreader was wholly intent on introducing the slut to her new life as he had on their first meeting: With his cock buried balls-deep down her air-pipe. Such was his size, dwarfing even those of the Oracle’s menial subjects, that the task was still a slow and grueling one, and the thrusts down the cat-slut's throat became increasingly more menacing. “You will get better at this.” he spoke down at her, his voice carrying encouragement as his cockhead used her esophageal lining as its tight knob-polisher “Practice, my daughter. You will get lots of it from now on. Just look to your sister for guidance.” He gave a harsh laugh as he caressed the used up elf-sissy’s ass, eliciting another cum-spluttering moan that might have been deciphered as approval.

His other hand wandered over the Oracle’s body, measuring her curves. He weighed her chest with paternal approval, roughly grabbing and weighing those budding breasts. Then his hand wandered lower, sliding over the jiggly rear, aiming for the most natural spot. His finger, a thick and scar-scabbed digit, touched across her sensitive entrance. Teasing her folds for just a few seconds, he soon decisively rammed that meaty thumb into her fresh entrance, mercilessly spreading her. The first digit was followed by another, and another, three powerful fingers forcing her hole apart as he pushed against her sissy-spot. Giving no warning besides a throb of his cock in her throat, the conquering father slammed his fingers into the slut’s prostate gland, pulling back just slightly before pushing back in with might. Soon, he was roughly finger-fucking her pussy, pointedly stabbing his fingers into her p-spot.

Enchanted: Cunt-juice began to leak and spray all over the defeated Elf's face as the fat cocked Father began to finger-fuck and coax more and more bitch-juice out of the Oracle's pink slit; rugged fingers testing the flexibilty of the fuck-hole to better suit it for the rape-mating that the bitch-boi will be taking for the rest of his life. Clit began to twitch with anticipation as the fingers gripped down on the delicate prostate, the very act of harsh stimulation conducting another spray of bitch-juice to leak onto the Elves' melon breasts, these times the source directly from his sibling's whoreish body.

Just as the fingers plopped in and out of the leaking cunt, man-cock battered the oral maw as it momentarily paused to plunge deep into the Elves cunt to continue to coat it with a degrading nectar for the bitch-boi daughter to lick off. Gurgling, the fuck-slut looked up at the perverted grin of the very beast of a man that once housed the Oracle in his nut-sack; the very fuck-slut now attempting to coax as much globs of seed out of the very sack of goo that created him. Teary eyes, reddened cheeks, and perked feline ears looked perfect as the bulge made it's way deep down the throat gullet, the bush of pubes concealing the nose and further cutting off oxygen supply in a beautiful display of domination.

Anointed Warlord: Over a foot of arm-thick cock were force-fed down the ripened Oracle’s throat. Familiar with her air-pipe as he was, he slammed his bestial girth home without mercy, thoroughly mounting that needy throatcunt “Daughters are meant to take their father’s dick. It’s good that you’re such a natural, being a good cocksucker will be a treasured skill to come.” He grunted, taking ubiquitous joy in swabbing that slutty cat’s esophagus. His fingers worked harder, fucking that asspussy, slamming into her prostate over and over. He was going to get that squirtgasm out, let the slut have a taste in preparation for when his cock would break her open.

It didn’t take long for the Warlord to give his daughter her new favorite treat: His fat, endlessly overspilling spunkvats contracted in their tautly stretched confines, pulsing and swelling as they began to pump another load through that massive throat-spreader. “Here it comes, my darling-daughter! Take it all!” He shoved himself in to the hilt, his bullish balls slapping against her chin while his muscle-gut draped over her forehead. His arm-like length filled out her esophagus, hard and raging with the need to seed. Before the slut’s fuck-hazed eyes, thick bulges wandered up the shaft, spreading her throat as they raced through his urethra. “Take it deep! Be your father’s cumguzzler!” He grunted, cruelly forcing her face into his groin as he began to blast her stomach full of dense cum. Through it all, his fingers only worked harder back at her asscunt, slamming and punching into her sissy-gland as he seeded her tummy full of fatherly spunk.

Enchanted: Confusion lay into how a bitchboi can turn from rape victim to willing fuckpig for cock in such a swift manner; the secret is most definitely in the over stimulation of w-hormones and secretion of fuck-fluids. The Warlord used many methods to induce this state of loyalty to his swollen cock, and particularly in the cat race their own sensitive nasal passages were taken advantage of. Powerful nasal receptors able to detect humanoid miles away is a powerful tool for degradation when plunged deep into the gooey, gaping cunt of a broken, defeated, and deliciously built half-sibling that had just taken Father's cock.

"I'm.. I"m sorry sister, you can rest now," purred out the Oracle as his face was plunged deep into the very meaty cheeks that smelled of sweat, cock, pussy-juice, and cum. Jade's eyes began to roll in an aheago state as the broken slut was in an unrecognizable cock-trance, her body positioned doggy style as the cum-splattered facial features rested in a pillow. Massive ass cheeks were spread open by the Warlord as he coaxed his son to make love to his very half-sibling, the shriveled clit of Jade squished between the thighs below. Nose, tongue, and lips locked with the gooey fuck-hole as the Oracle took in every mililiter of cock-goo and pussy-liquid, sister and sister pleasing each other like long lost lovers for Father's very greedy pleasure, his swollen mammoth of a cock-beast pressing up between pussy-lips and oral-lips to join in on the fun and continue to secrete more delicious goo for the fuck-sluts. Petite fingers reached down and began to rub and massage Jade's shriveled clitty, a soft moan escaping the drugged up Elf-bitch as the clit and cunt simultatinously climaxed, squirt spraying out of the caved in fuck-hole and spraying the majority of the trenched Warlord seed straight down the Oracle's throat, clogging it as the very boy's eyes began to get watery from the lack of oxygen.  
A tongue crawled out of the slut's mouth and began to lick from cunt to clit up and down, over and over, "Hello sister, hello sister," mumbled the bitch-boi kitty as he obeyed Father's commands, "Does this please you, Father?"

Anointed Warlord: His hand eased its grip, letting his newest son-slut take a breather in between guzzling gobs of fuckfluids. "Good girl." He patted the cat-slut's head “However, there is yet the main course.”

Her father’s erection loomed before her, the fist-sized, flange-shaped head hovering just inches from her nose. As well-acquainted with his taste and size her throat had become, the shaft’s thick coating of sissy-juices and alpha-spunk elevated the vulgar musk of this hulking monster to new levels. Coarse and piercing, the primal rut-stench invaded the senses of Misrahim’s Oracle, battering against restraint, hesitation and awareness to force her feminine breeding-instincts to the fore -- to turn her into the feminine, fertile fucksow her father’s cock desired. As if sensing another ready broodmare-son, the gaping glans suddenly spurted a thick splash of cum across the fresh princess’s face, marking her as its next cumdumpster. Emphatically, the Warlord dipped his fat cockhead into Jade's winking asscunt, dragging out a last strand of sex-fluids before bringing it back before the Oracle.

“This is the cock that made you.” He spoke as he thrust his hips forward, grinding that sex-coated cockflare into his newest daughter’s face “It gave you life.” The low-hanging balls beneath swayed heavily, the hairy sac shiny with the previous slut’s saliva and asspussy-juices. The testicles audibly gurgled, so loaded they were again already, driven into overproduction to ensure every hole’s seeding. “It turned you into my girl.” That bestial head rubbed all over the new princess’s face, making sure not to leave a single inch without a glistening sheen of fuckmusk, before pushing towards her mouth “And next, it will turn you into my woman.” It was a promise, spoken with a gentle voice, as his calloused grip took hold of her hair and pulled her mouth over his intruding whore-maker.

Enchanted: The splash of cock-juice that sprayed all over the pretty facial features began to trail down the oiled up body in over-flow; pussy juice, old cock-goo, and fresh ball-slob had both flooded the room with musk and the newly found fuck-slaves body. A curious tongue peeked out of the plump lips to drag back a glob of the yogurt-textured fluids into the oral region, both nasal and oral receptors lighting up from over-stimulation as the very body began to overstimulate as well; the kitty's kitty began to drip, the clitty began to leak, and the tits began to swell and churn with the delicious taste of cat-milk; the swaying in contrast to the hairy sack of alpha-seed that hung over-head.

"This... cock... My maker, my Father, my lover," purred out the Oracle in understanding as he approached the beast with a two-handed grip, feeling the throbs and swelling of his Father, "It must be so hard to be a man blessed by Anubis himself, such hunger and such cravings, can I alleviate you Father in any way?" whispered the fuck-slut to the cock-head as Father's grip brought him closer and closer to the reunion of Father-cock and boy-throat. "Apologies sister, but as father said this is the main course, and every good main course needs to marinade." Gripping the cock firmly with one hand and releasing the next to yank on sister's clit, the fuck-slut smashed the entire length of Dad's man-meat into the gaping cunt and began to lick at it's underside whilst impaled. "Slowly Father, let the goo drip out," mumbled the boy as he guided the brute to slowly de-sheath his cock from the drugged up fuck-slave, further goo now coating the cock as the slut continued to lick at both sister and Father until the full length of the cock was glistening with another layer of pussy juice. Licking sisters cunt once more, the boy turned his attention to the hairy hog as he rested his fingers on the hairy bush and plunged a good half of the full length in a single swallow, only to spit it out and smash his sisters pussy on Dad's cock once more, repeating the process of cunt-to-throat.

Anointed Warlord: The Warlord took pauses to dip his saliva-glistening member into Jade’s cunt before shoving it back down the Oracle’s needy maw. A rough, heady switch-fuck between throat-and-ass was quickly ensuing. The Ribspreader was wholly intent on introducing the slut to her new life as he had on their first meeting: With his cock buried balls-deep down her air-pipe. Such was his size, dwarfing even those of the Oracle’s menial subjects, that the task was still a slow and grueling one, and the thrusts down the cat-slut's throat became increasingly more menacing. “You will get better at this.” he spoke down at her, his voice carrying encouragement as his cockhead used her esophageal lining as its tight knob-polisher “Practice, my daughter. You will get lots of it from now on. Just look to your sister for guidance.” He gave a harsh laugh as he caressed the used up elf-sissy’s ass, eliciting another cum-spluttering moan that might have been deciphered as approval.

His other hand wandered over the Oracle’s body, measuring her curves. He weighed her chest with paternal approval, roughly grabbing and weighing those budding breasts. Then his hand wandered lower, sliding over the jiggly rear, aiming for the most natural spot. His finger, a thick and scar-scabbed digit, touched across her sensitive entrance. Teasing her folds for just a few seconds, he soon decisively rammed that meaty thumb into her fresh entrance, mercilessly spreading her. The first digit was followed by another, and another, three powerful fingers forcing her hole apart as he pushed against her sissy-spot. Giving no warning besides a throb of his cock in her throat, the conquering father slammed his fingers into the slut’s prostate gland, pulling back just slightly before pushing back in with might. Soon, he was roughly finger-fucking her pussy, pointedly stabbing his fingers into her p-spot.

Enchanted: Cunt-juice began to leak and spray all over the defeated Elf's face as the fat cocked Father began to finger-fuck and coax more and more bitch-juice out of the Oracle's pink slit; rugged fingers testing the flexibilty of the fuck-hole to better suit it for the rape-mating that the bitch-boi will be taking for the rest of his life. Clit began to twitch with anticipation as the fingers gripped down on the delicate prostate, the very act of harsh stimulation conducting another spray of bitch-juice to leak onto the Elves' melon breasts, these times the source directly from his sibling's whoreish body.

Just as the fingers plopped in and out of the leaking cunt, man-cock battered the oral maw as it momentarily paused to plunge deep into the Elves cunt to continue to coat it with a degrading nectar for the bitch-boi daughter to lick off. Gurgling, the fuck-slut looked up at the perverted grin of the very beast of a man that once housed the Oracle in his nut-sack; the very fuck-slut now attempting to coax as much globs of seed out of the very sack of goo that created him. Teary eyes, reddened cheeks, and perked feline ears looked perfect as the bulge made it's way deep down the throat gullet, the bush of pubes concealing the nose and further cutting off oxygen supply in a beautiful display of domination.

Anointed Warlord: Over a foot of arm-thick cock were force-fed down the ripened Oracle’s throat. Familiar with her air-pipe as he was, he slammed his bestial girth home without mercy, thoroughly mounting that needy throatcunt “Daughters are meant to take their father’s dick. It’s good that you’re such a natural, being a good cocksucker will be a treasured skill to come.” He grunted, taking ubiquitous joy in swabbing that slutty cat’s esophagus. His fingers worked harder, fucking that asspussy, slamming into her prostate over and over. He was going to get that squirtgasm out, let the slut have a taste in preparation for when his cock would break her open.

It didn’t take long for the Warlord to give his daughter her new favorite treat: His fat, endlessly overspilling spunkvats contracted in their tautly stretched confines, pulsing and swelling as they began to pump another load through that massive throat-spreader. “Here it comes, my darling-daughter! Take it all!” He shoved himself in to the hilt, his bullish balls slapping against her chin while his muscle-gut draped over her forehead. His arm-like length filled out her esophagus, hard and raging with the need to seed. Before the slut’s fuck-hazed eyes, thick bulges wandered up the shaft, spreading her throat as they raced through his urethra. “Take it deep! Be your father’s cumguzzler!” He grunted, cruelly forcing her face into his groin as he began to blast her stomach full of dense cum. Through it all, his fingers only worked harder back at her asscunt, slamming and punching into her sissy-gland as he seeded her tummy full of fatherly spunk.

If there was a singular moment that could signify the ending of the Oracle's reign, it would be right here; no more degrading act of domination than two bitch-boi siblings resting inches away from eachother's leaking cunts while their own Father coaxes their feminine fluids to spray and coat the other in geyser blast squirts. Eyes began roll and twist to the back of the whore's head in sheer aheago as the meaty muscle-gut mounted, the monster-cock throbbed, and the sack of goo-nut began to twitch and bulge at the slightest touch as it pressed up against the slut's chin to signify the gurgling to come.

What seemed like gallons of ball-spunk began to spray directly into the bitch-boi's belly, the impaled hog making sure to have both esophagus and airways open to recieve the very healthy dose of cumnut that would flood throat, belly, cunt, and tits for decades on end. Salty, thick, and globular, the bitch-boi glurked and glucked as he attempted to gurgle down at the very rate it continued to flood his inner cavity, but the sheer bulk and force of the slut-flooder was becoming too much for the fuck-slut to bear. Globs of cum began to drip out of both nostrils and dribble out of the plump lips; the sluts' own body began to recognize defeat too as the very milk udders sprayed delicious milk in response to the sheer overpowering masculinty; cunt-hole continuing to spray like a geyser as daughter was forced to orgasm just as his abuser of a Father does.

Anointed Warlord: “Good girl.” her father’s hand gently patted her head as he let her suck the last strands of cum from his cock. The retreat was slow, his throat-swabber of a manhood continuousely spewing more spunk, wholly insistent on marking its territory. Dragged out of her mouth with a wet squelch, the half-hard slut-tamer slapped back down over her features, glistening with cum and throat-gunk. Her father smiled down at her, let her take in the glistening monster she had so successfully polished with her throat.

“Good girls get treats.”

His hand came around, throwing her on her back. With a rough hand, her father maneuvered his newest son-slut with her legs open towards him, and her face between her exhausted half-sister’s legs, letting her look up to Jade’s dripping asscunt and limply twitching bitch-clit. The Warlord brought his own visage between his the Oracle’s legs, his face displaying a primitive male hunger as he closed in on her tight boi-hole situated just underneath her shriveled sissy-twig. Without hesitation, he clamped his mouth over his daughter’s pucker. His tongue, broad and forceful as everything about him, dug deep into her folds as he eagerly began eating out her boipussy.

Enchanted: "Spread sister, let us enjoy this." moaned the cum-guzzler as spunk continued to drip out with each spoken word, the over-flowing nut of yogurt-like proportions finding its way into Jade's sissy-hole via a tongue-lashing by the whore's own sibling; both of the naughty sluts getting their pink slits stimulated by eager tongues; all of the depraved fuckery in an attempt to make their Father's cock the more satisfied.

Griping his hands on the udders, the bitch-boi Oracle began to pinch, pry, and yank on his own melon breasts as the Warlord latching on the dripping pucker; the bitch-boi occasionally glimpsing sight of the ravenous, pussy-starved, and depraved eyes looking right back at him as the man-tongue aggressively slithers in and explores the pucker. "Yess, Yess, Yess Father, please lick on my little cunt, it makes me feel so fucking good," moaned out the fuck slut as he continued to lick away as the drugged out Elf's fuck-hole, one hand escaping the grip of the melon breast to make its way down to the bitch clit, rubbing and stimulating it as specks of bitch-nectar beginning to drip down on Father's forehead and the exploratory tongue.

Anointed Warlord: The Warlord’s tongue tasted deep, swirling around the bimboi’s kitty-cunt. The sweet taste of his son-slut's femcum filled his mouth, clear juices running down the sides of his lips as he drank from her tight boihole. Demanding more, he forced a finger inside along with his tongue, pointedly pushing into her prostate. Cruelly stimulating her p-spot with tongue and digit, he forced his newest daughter to reward him with more sweet juices, spreading her hole, preparing her for the inevitable.

His breath came out of his throat in increasingly hoarse sounds, his ever-burgeoning breeding-need yearning for this slut's hole to be stretched around his throbbing manmeat already. The male, fatherly heat of his quickening breaths further stimulated the Oracle as the Warlord sucked in her feminized juices, the sweet sissy-cum that had been rendered so impotent that its only use remaining was to entice a real man into a blazing fuck-rage. He gave a snarling grunt before he buried his face between his daughter's enriched ass-cheeks, ruthlessly digging his tongue as deep into her slutty mating-tunnel as it could go.

Enchanted: Even an act such as pleasuring the pulsating cunt-hole was vicious and aggressive under the overpowering dominance of the Warlord. Meaty tonguemeat explored and licked every nuck and crevice in the unexplored orifice; the cunt-juice collecting and absorbing onto the curious tongue as drips and drops of the feminine fluid began to coat sheet and beard. It was both primal and calculating, the vicious combination of finger-fucking and cunt-slurping calculated to the right proportions to get the bitch-boi of a rapebait son to squirt and reach his limit. Words could not escape the plump lips as they began to be replaced by moans and yelps; if the Oracle's Empire did not see the degrading rape session the boy's own Father had continually inflicted on him, they will surely hear it now.

Body began to squirm and tremble as another round of orgasm began to take over in the unnaturally inviting body; each tongue lash sending the boy into a twitching, shaking husk of his former self as the breasts and buttocks swayed side to side from the sheer overburdening pleasure. Who would have known that the only man to turn the pink little slit into a geyser of squirt would be the fuck-sluts own Father. Gripping on each of his melon breasts in an attempt to nullify the sheer pleasure by replacing it with pain, the boy's eyes rolled backwards in pure aheago. Looking downwards, the mere sight of the carniverous male slurping and loving the pucker that would soon be impaled with the monstrosity of a hog evoked more and more fluid to drip from clit, cunt , and tit. Joining his Father in the degradation of the fuck-sluts body, the boy began to ride the face that made him as the tongue explored deeper and further, the bitch-clit smacking against the rugged face that his body will now forever belong to.

Anointed Warlord: The son-slut's thighs had been purposely grown to thick and meaty proportions just to be easier for grabbing-purposes, a use emphatically exploited when the Warlord's mighty hand pulled on the Oracles leg, pulled her into his suction and domineering finger-thrusts. He rode out her submissive anal orgasm with finger and tongue, let her spew her impotent squirt and acknowledge the utter loss of her former gender. Finally his mouth detached from her cunt. His torso reared up, his face carrying a wicked grin as his features glistened with the slutty juices of his son’s pussy. His member was set to her hole, achingly stiff and raging with demand to be thrust into that ready, feminine cunt. Just as he made a determined thrust forward, he grabbed the Oracle by the shoulder and hoisted her up like the lightweight she was to him. She was made to mash her lips against his, his tongue forcing open her mouth and let her taste her own sissy-arousal, while at the same time his massive fucklog broke open her newly-christened asscunt.

He broke the kiss for but a moment, giving a calm smile at her "Remember this feeling, my daughter." his hole-wrenching girth continued its advance, unabated, endlessly rapacious and eager to domesticate another inferior broodmare that had originated from the endless depths of its low-hanging ballsack "The moment, where you became your father's bride." He grunted, his warm breath washing over her, his coppery taste mixing with her sweetness as his pulsing girth forced its way into her inch by gut-churning inch.

Enchanted: It was an endless torrent of cunt-juice that showed no sign of slowing down in it's secretion; it was a total shock to the fuck-slut himself that the very curvy body his Father had twisted and molded him into could even produce such sheer quantity of feminine fluid. Shriveled bitch-clit began to twitch at the mere sight of his Father's warm yet cunning grin, the w-hormones, orgasms, and fuck sessions now molding the whore into regarding these brutal fuck sessions as warm affection from the Warlord. Closing his eyes, the fuck-slut receiving the cunt-juice coated tongue meat with an open mouth as father and son locked in a lewd embrace; the boy suctioning on Father's tongue to slurp and taste the entirety of his nether fluids while the bitch-clit and cunt took turns teasing and bumping into the throbbing member that would soon stretch him to his limit.

While typical matrimony involved mutual consent, this unholy arrangement was forced on the pretty young thing, not that the fuck-slut would mind. Comfort, sexual liberty, terror, and pain all combined into a chaotic mix of emotions whenever the fuck-slut found himself wrapped in Father's arms or balls deep on his fat hog, and the fuck-slut wouldn't give it up for anything in the world. "I do Father, take me as your bride; remember this moment when you first made me feel like a true woman for you," whimpered the bitchlet as he coaxed the perverse words without removing his plump lips from Father's rugged maw. "Take me Father, rape me as you would rape the rest of my rebellious siblings, and take me as your mate."

Anointed Warlord: A deep, throaty grunt emerged from the Warlord's throat at that, and the Oracle's feline senses were assailed by another wave of his powerful, virile musk. As baby-making ferocity burning in rutting pheromones battered against the Oracle's last shreds of dignity, the Northlander's hips bucked and thrust. That colon-splitting pillar of cock had to be driven into the Oracle's inexperienced depths, force her tightness apart, made her sensitive anal walls cling and resize to fit that monstrous, ogrish girth. Grunts and growls resounded through the Ribspreader's teeth, gritted in an expression of effort as he pulled his slut into his rapid, hammering fuck-pace that slowly but surely stretched the anubis-slut out to accommodate a cock-crown that was girthier than both of her wrists combined. His hands gripped tightly around the Oracle's rear, properly using those fat-grown globes for their purpose of giving him the leverage he needed to cram his arm-thick pipe into her poor, unfitting passage.

After minutes of animalistic groaning and shoving his swollen cock into the sissified slut's tight ass, he had finally sunk more than a foot of vein-studded horsecock into her, bulging out her guts. Then he slowly pulled back almost to the head before gripping her ass cheeks tight and ramming forward again. And again, and again, as a true, hammer-like rapefucking began that would leave veteran whores utterly ruined in their careers. Long, masterful strokes pile-drove the Warlord's cockmeat into his son-bride's ass-cavern, fucking her with the force of an incoming bull, fully intent on breaking her if she should fail to withstand the monstrous anal violation.


End file.
